The Beginning
by SofiaWeasley
Summary: "Ella no sabía que cuando se despertara, se encontraría con que ahora era un vampiro; tampoco sabía que hallaría un padre allí dentro de esos muros que en ese momento le parecían una cárcel; y menos que menos, que cuatro años mas tarde se estaría casando con el amor de su vida." (Mejorada)


Hace tres años atrás, había una chica.  
Ella tenía una familia genial, a su mejor amiga y era completamente feliz.  
Al cumplir los dieciséis años, sus padres le regalaron un viaje al lugar que quisiera. Eligió Italia, más específicamente la ciudad de Volterra.  
Cuando llegó, estaba muy emocionada. Pero todo cambio al tercer día de su viaje.  
Se encontraba caminando por la calle principal, cuando delante de ella apareció una mujer. Era bellísima. Tenía el cabello caoba lustroso y le caía suavemente por los hombros. Su figura era alta y esbelta, su rostro no presentaba ninguna imperfección y sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta. Raro, pensó, debe ser algún tipo de lentillas.  
Al hablar, reveló una voz suave y cantarina, completamente armoniosa. Le propuso realizar una visita turística al Palazzo dei Priori, gratis, a lo cual la joven aceptó inmediatamente y se unió al variopinto grupo de turistas.  
Para llegar allí solo tuvieron que recorrer unos pocos metros, y en el camino, la guía iba relatando historias del pueblo.  
La construcción era enorme y tenía el aspecto de ser muy antigua. Ella se maldijo a si misma por no haber traído nada con que sacar una fotografía, de hecho, ni siquiera había llevado su móvil. Apenas puso un pie en el castillo, la embargo una sensación muy extraña, que le decía que algo malo iba a suceder, pero a pesar de ello, le fue inevitable perderse en el arte que asomaba en cada centímetro del lugar. Cuando volvió a la realidad, todo el grupo se había detenido en frente de dos grandes puertas de madera, listos para entrar. En ese momento, su sexto sentido comenzó a gritarle que salga corriendo rápidamente de allí, y no se hizo esperar. Disimuladamente se deslizo entre la gente, y cuando vio que estaba alejada del campo de visión de la guía, salió corriendo. No había recorrido ni cinco metros cuando un sonido desgarrador rompió el silencio que se había creado. Cientos de gritos aterradores resonaban entre las paredes de los interminables pasillos, y solo basto eso para que acelerara el paso.  
Luego de lo que a la muchacha le habían parecido horas corriendo, tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire (de hecho, nunca había sido una persona muy atlética).  
En el pasillo solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración, y de repente algo más comenzó a oírse. Pasos. Pasos ligeros y rápidos que se acercaban a ella. Inmediatamente guardo silencio, rezando para que ese extraño no oyera los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, sin embargo los pasos ya habían cesado. Cuando se dió la vuelta, tuvo que hacer unos enormes esfuerzos para retener un grito. Enfrente de ella hay un joven, tal vez el más hermoso que haya visto jamás.  
Él tendría su misma edad, era unos veinte centímetros más alto que ella. Tenía el cabello negro, que le caía despeinado sobre la frente, su rostro era pálido y perfecto, y tenía los ojos de un color rojo borgoña. Probablemente, esto aterrorizaría a la mayoría de las personas, pero le resultaban bellos e hipnóticos.  
El muchacho la miro con un deje de diversión en los ojos, como si aquella situación fuera graciosa. Al mirarlo, supo que nada bueno le pasaría.  
Súbitamente, al lado del joven, apareció una chica. La mujer era pequeña y menuda, y estaba casi segura de que eran gemelos, ya que lucían increíblemente idénticos. La muchacha tenía el mismo color de ojos que el chico.  
Entre ambos comenzaron a hablar, y lo hacían tan rápido que lo único que consiguió entender fue "Jane", que debia ser el nombre de su gemela. Cuando finalizaron, la castaña la miro fijamente, como si intentara leerle la mente o algo. y, luego de unos segundos, la joven de ojos rojos comenzó a gritar de dolor y revolcarse en el piso. El muchacho la observo solo por un instante con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su gemela que se hallaba en el suelo. Le susurro unas palabras en un idioma que no podía entender y la joven menuda se levantó furiosa. Rápidamente, el chico la tomó del brazo y la llevo arrastrando por el pasillo, mientras Jane se limitaba a observar todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.  
Cuando al fin se detuvieron, ellos se encontraban frente a la enorme puerta de madera de la que ella había huido con anterioridad, y apenas unos segundos ya habían cruzado las puertas.  
Estaban en una habitación simplemente majestuosa, con techos altos y frases en latín que adornaban las paredes. El lugar se encontraba repleto de sujetos con los ojos rojos, lo cual le genero un cosquilleo impaciente en el estómago.  
En el centro había tres tronos imponentes, donde, en cada uno estaba sentado un hombre. El de la izquierda tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, como si lo único que quisiera fuera salir de allí, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de la humana su expresión cambio rápidamente a una de sorpresa.  
-Didyme.-susurró el hombre  
Todos se voltearon ante la mención de este nombre y comenzabana prestar atención a la extraña que se encontraba allí dentro.  
El sujeto sentado a la derecha se inclinó en su asiento hacia adelante, repentinamente interesado. El desconocido del medio comenzó a sonreír enormemente, pero a ella ese gesto no le auguraba nada bueno.  
Con un movimiento de la mano el del medio invito a aquel joven que la sujetaba a acercarse a él, y el muchacho obedeció.  
Ya sin nadie que la inmovilizara, la posibilidad de escapar resultaba muy tentadora, pero podía sentir como era observada fijamente por casi todos los que se encontraban en la habitación y descarto la idea. El hombre que estaba sentado a la izquierda se levantó de su trono y lentamente se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, él le susurro muy despacio  
-Eres tan parecida a mi Didyme, pero tienes mis ojos de cuando era humano*.  
El hombre le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y le regalo una mirada paternal.  
-Marcus.-lo llamo aquel que se encontraba sentado en el medio.  
Él le sonrió una vez más y fue con el extraño. Cuando se alejó, la abrumo una sensación de soledad, como si se sintiera desprotegida apenas él se apartó. El joven de cabello negro volvió a su encuentro y se situó detrás de ella otra vez, pero esta vez la sostuvo suavemente de la muñeca. No pudo reprimir un suspiro de sorpresa. La piel del muchacho estaba increíblemente fría, como la de un muerto. Entonces, los dos hombres del centro, incluido aquel que se llamaba Marcus se tomaron de las manos, y toda la habitación se quedó en silencio.  
Luego de unos instantes, el hombre del medio soltó las manos de Marcus y del otro extraño y miro al joven que estaba detrás de ella.  
-Alec, nos harías el honor…  
Por lo menos ahora sabía el nombre del joven.  
Alec se colocó en frente de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.  
Él le quitó suavemente el cabello del lado derecho del cuello y delicadamente hundió su rostro en ese lugar. Podía sentir como depositaba un beso. Luego, un par de afilados colmillos le atravesaban la piel.  
Por unos ínfimos segundos todo pareció apagarse, y una hermosa sensación de estar flotando la embriagó por completo. Pero unos instantes después, un sentimiento opuesto la asaltó: Dolor. Sentía como si cada una de sus células se estuviera prendiendo fuego, y tan solo rogaba que terminara su sufrimiento. Entre toda esa quemazón, podía sentir como alguien le tomaba la mano y le susurraba suaves palabras de aliento. No sabía que cuando se despertara, se encontraría con que ahora era un vampiro; tampoco sabía que hallaría un padre allí dentro de esos muros que en ese momento le parecían una cárcel; y menos que menos, que cuatro años mas tarde se estaría casando con el amor de su vida.  
De repente, oyó a alguien que le hablaba al oído.  
- Non ti preoccupare piccolo, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco.  
Creía reconocer esa voz del joven aquel llamado Alec, pero no entiendía lo que le decía. Cerro los ojos, y se sumergió en esa voz, que la relajó y tranquilizó, mientras sentía como el dolor disminuía poco a poco. Parecía que despertaría pronto.


End file.
